Help from a new source!
by nivek619
Summary: What would happen if the Kyuubi decided to help naruto out during his academy days? Will this help naruto in the long run or put him in more danger? read and find out! May or may not have lemons later


Hello My name is nivek619! This is going to be my first story so please leave some nice reviews criticism is welcome, I am not 100% sure of how this will work yet but I will give it a shot anyways. All I know is that this will begin before Naruto is assigned a team. May or may not be lemons. Haven't decided that yet either. For now rated M

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"abcd" talking

"_abcd" thinkin/ in mind_

**Kyuubi talking**

_Time/place change_

**Chapter 1- Unlocking potential**

It was a calm morning as Naruto went on a stroll through the village. He was used to all the glares he received so it didn't bother him too much. He did however notice that some of the villagers were smiling at him which was very unusual to the boy who had not seen many smiles towards him.

"I get a bad feeling about this…" the blond said to himself as he continued on his walk.

Naruto after walking for about an hour returned to his worn out apartment in the red district. He came home to see his door had been broken into, graffiti all over the wall, and his fridge had been emptied of his few supplies.

"God damnit.. why does this keep happening?"

**Because I am with you** said a voice in Naruto's head.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA who are you?"

**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The legendary Nine tailed Fox sealed inside of you.** Said the voice in his head.

"You are the reason I am hated?" asked Naruto quizzically

**-sigh- you are dumb, of course. I am a feared beast. Don't you know? The one who attacked Konoha almost 10 years ago? Fine I will make this short since I don't have much time. I am a demon to many but I keep order in the world. A man named Madara took control of me using the Sharingan and used me to attack the Leaf Village. Now I am sealed in you.** Said the kyuubi in an annoyed tone.

"Well since you caused me so much pain early on is there anything you can do to help me?" asked naruto wanting to get some pay back.

**In due time but for now I will give you the enhanced smelling ability and when you work out you will build muscles more easily. But you must promise me that you will hide it.** The demon demanded of Naruto

"Why?' asked Naruto very confused.

**If you are too powerful for your age people will fear you too much and attempt to kill you** explained the fox.

"I guess that makes sense, I promise to hide the gift then, Thank you Kyuubi. I was thinking I should hate you but I can see you plan on helping me. I hope we can work well together someday" said Naruto Cheerfully.

**No problem kit** said the fox as he returned to sleep.

"OOOOOOOOOOO im so excited now! I can't wait to go train tomorrow" shouted Naruto Gleefully.

_The next Day_

Naruto woke up at seven in the morning to his cat clock. He was wearing his pajamas and a cat hat.

"Oh BOY! Today is going to be awesome!" naruto joyfully yelled to himself as he put on his usual orange jumpsuit.

**Hey kit don't forget your promise** the kyuubi inquired

"I won't I don't take back my promises ever!" explained naruto.

_At a random training ground outside of Konoha_

Naruto began his workout by stretching and noticed immediately that he could stretch further than before. He then proceded to do push ups and realized that he had done well over 200 and was still going strong. So he changed tactics and did sit ups. The same thing happened and he did well over 200 of those as well.

"Man this is awesome!" Naruto said to himself.

For the next 4 hours Naruto had trained by doing many workouts he had taught himself and even managed to break a tree in half with only a few punches and kicks at full force.

"man I am getting hungry, I think I will head over to Ichiraku's" thought naruto knowing that it was the only restaurant to serve him good food at low cost.

_At Ichiraku's_

"Hello Naruto!" said Ayame as Naruto walked in.

"Hey Ayame-chan, one miso beef ramen please!" said Naruto

As naruto was eating he didn't notice that his all-time favorite crush, Sakura, had walked in for a bite to eat.

"One veggie ramen please" said a light gentle voice.

Naruto immediately recognized it and said "Hey Sakura- chan, how are you?" said Naruto nervously.

"oh hey Naruto, I didn't even see you. I am well, just stopping by for a quick meal!" said Sakura in a calm tone.

"_oh boy sakura is talking to me and isn't mad at what I said!"_ naruto thought.

"cool, do you come here often?" Naruto asked eargerly.

"No, this is my second time actually." Sakura said.

"Then let me treat you today, I love seeing new people come in here these guys are great" said naruto graciously.

"Thanks Naruto, you aren't so bad in a private setting" Sakura said with a small blush.

"he he thanks." Naruto said his face blushing so red it made Hinata look like she had a fever.

They ate their meals in a contempt silence. Sakura was the first to talk.

"hey Naruto its getting late and I need to get home, thanks for dinner!" said Sakura gratefully.

"No problem, if it is alright with you, may I walk you home?" Asked Naruto with hope in his eyes.

"Uhm… I don't think that would be smart. My parents told me you were bad. I'm sorry, maybe some other time." Said Sakura sincerely.

"oh ok then… well see you at the academy I guess" naruto said with a fake smile on his face.

"_DAMNIT! Why Kyuubi, the one chance I get and I can't even walk her home!" naruto thought very angrily._

They exchanged a VERY brief hug and went separate ways.

_At Naruto's apartment._

"well at least she talked to me without raging" thought Naruto Happily.

**Kit drop her. I get a bad vibe around her, and that doesn't happen often** said the kyuubi cautiously

"But I really like her and may be in love" said naruto a little disappointed.

**Ok but I am warning you and if things get out of hand I am pulling you out. ** Warned the fox.

Well guys This was my first Chapter leave reviews the next one should be up soon! Will Naruto stay with Sakura or find a new girl? WHO KNOWS!


End file.
